


you've got a smile that could light up this whole town

by amazingsantiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, married with kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingsantiago/pseuds/amazingsantiago
Summary: A series of Jake/Amy drabbles about their lives as married cops with two adorable kiddos.





	1. Tub Time

He enters their apartment and the scent of burning candles hits him immediately. Heading towards the bathroom where he knows his wife will be soaking, he calls out her name.

“I’m in the bath!” She confirms and he grins, dropping his satchel to the floor and already beginning to strip off his clothes. Sharing a bath is one of the many things he enjoys about married life, especially after a long, hard shift at the precinct.

“Hey,” he says as he enters their bathroom, tugging off his jeans at the same time. “How are you?”

“Ok. Just tired.” Her eyes near leave his form as she watches him remove his clothing. Noticing her stare, Jake smirks lewdly. “Like what you see, Sergeant?”

“Maybe.” Her eyes sparkle as she drags out the final “e” sound, a teasing lilt to her voice. 

“You totally do.” Now completely naked, he gestures for her to shift forward so he can climb in the tub behind her. She does so and he groans as he slips into the warm, bubbly water, the temperature already doing wonders to sooth his aching muscles.

“Difficult day?” She asks as she leans against his chest, his arms coming to wrap around her front.

“You could say that, yeah.” He sighs deeply, feeling more comfortable than he has all day. “Chairs at the stakeout were wooden.”

“So your back hurts,” she says, grimacing.

“Yeah. You can give me a massage later.”

“Will do.” She snuggles into his chest.

“Promise?”

 “Promise.” Turning around, she pecks his lips and then returns to her previous position.

 Jake’s hands roaming the front of her body, landing on her belly, the small, barely-noticeable bump that resides there. “How’s my little nugget?”

 “They’re good.” She pauses, clearly thinking something through. Jake waits patiently, knowing she’ll tell him when she’s ready. “I… uh… may have fallen down some stairs today.”

“What? Oh my God, Ames! Are you ok? Is baby ok?”

“I’m fine, I promise.” She rolls over so she’s lying on her side, practically on top of him. This position is slightly more comfortable and facilitates snuggling more easily. “Rosa made me get checked up and the doctor said baby was perfectly fine, I just have to slow down and remember I’m pregnant instead of chasing after perps,” she says, her eyes sliding shut as he husband caresses her shoulder.

“I could’ve told you that,” he responds and he _has_. Ever since they found out about the baby, he’s been on at her to relax but she won’t have any of it. “I’m pregnant, not sick” has become her catchphrase this pregnancy, but it does nothing to assuage his concerns. And today he’d been proved right. She is pushing herself too hard and she’s going to make both her, and their precious baby, sick if she’s not careful.

 “Stop worrying about me, Peralta. I’m a grown woman and I can look after myself just fine.”

 “I know that,” he tells her, kissing her temple several times. “You’re the best cop I know. You can handle yourself perfectly. However, you’re also my wife and now the mother of my little Nakatomi, so I’m going to worry. I can’t stop myself. I love both of you and I don’t want to lose you. So take it easy, ok?”

 Reluctantly, she agrees and seals the deal with a kiss. When they pull apart, she raises one eyebrow at him. “Nakatomi?”

 “Nakatomi Peralta? No? Ok. What about Hans?”

“Jake, we are not naming our child after a terrorist from your favourite movie!”

“But he’s a super cool terrorist!” He pouts at her disapproving expression, then grins as a new idea forms. “What about John? That’s a normal name. Nobody would know it came from Diehard!”

She frowns. “I’d know! Plus, we don’t even know the gender yet - we could be having a baby girl.” 

“Ooh! Holly.”

 Amy simply rolls her eyes and Jake chuckles. He knows she loves him really, Diehard obsession and all.


	2. Baby Ballerina

“Abuela!” Mia cries the second the large teak door opens to reveal Amy’s mom, her grandmother, her favourite person on the planet (after Dora the Explorer,  _ obviously _ .)

“Hi there, beautiful,” the greying woman says, carefully lifting Mia into her arms and resting her on her hip, which is no mean feat considering the little girl is getting taller and more energetic by the day. She regards Mia’s (adorable) pink leotard and ballet slippers and shifts the girl into a more comfortable position. “Have you just been to dance class?”

“Ballet! And I was the best, right, dad?”

She glances over her shoulder and shoots Jake a stern Amy Santiago-esque glare that reads: “don’t you dare disagree with me.”

He doesn’t. 

“That’s right. You were amazing, sweetheart,” he says, stepping into the Santiagos’ grand foyer.

“Where’s Sam and my Amy?”

“Sam’s having a sleepover with his friends from school and Ames is at work,” Jake replies, kissing his mother-in-law on the cheek. “Her precinct are having a huge drug problem right now. She’s in a meeting with her squad about how they can combat it.”

“I’m sure she’ll catch them.”

Jake grins. “So am I. She’s the best. No-one messes with Captain Santiago and gets away with it.”

Before his mother-in-law can formulate a response, Mia tugs at her hair, her eyes sparkling with excitement.. “I wanna show you something.” 

“Go on then, sweetheart.” She lowers Mia to the floor and the mini-Santiago does a few excited hops and then sits down on the floor, stretching her legs out. She then reaches out and touches her toes, smiling from ear-to-ear when she looks back at the two adults.

“Wow-ee! That was amazing, wasn’t it, grandma?”

“It certainly was,” she agrees, her mind transporting her back to a memory of four year old Amy showing off the new things she’d learnt after her ballet class. She smiles softly at the similarities between her daughter and granddaughter. Mia is a spitting image of Amy (with the exception of her father’s eyes) with the same sweet, go-getter personality. Watching Mia twirl around the foyer, she can’t help but feel proud of her only daughter. She has her dream job, an incredible husband and two beautiful, smart, healthy and happy children. It’s all she could have ever wanted for her Amy. 

Suddenly remembering the plate of warm baked goods she’d prepared earlier in anticipation of Jake’s arrival, she asks, “Who wants some drinks and chocolate chip cookies?”

Mia shakes her head, her hair falling messily out of her bun. “Mama doesn’t like it when we have sweet stuff before dinner. She says it rots our teeth.”

“I’m sure mama won’t mind just this once.”

Mia glances over her shoulder at her father, who nods his encouragement. Turning back to her Abuela, she agrees, taking ahold of the hand the older woman offers. As they walk towards the kitchen large enough for all the Santiago children and grandchildren, Mia chatters away happily about her upcoming ballet recital and whether Abuela will come watch her.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” she promises.

Jake just grins, pretty confident that he has the best family ever.


	3. Santiago Surprises

“Peralta, I have a witness here who’d like to report a crime.”

Jake sighs, his fingers pausing above his keyboard. He is so not in the mood for dealing with civilians today. He is missing his wife and newborn son like crazy and Holt has been on his butt about finishing his latest arrest report all morning. “Can you not take them to Charles, or Rosa, or _anyone but me_?”

“Detectives Boyle and Diaz are on a stakeout all week. Anyway, I’m pretty sure you’re going to want to deal with this one yourself,” Beat Cop Dave says, leaving them to it.

Jake scoffs and continues typing, hoping the witness will get bored and find another detective to annoy. Twenty seconds pass, when a baby starts to cry and Jake’s heart stops because his son is only three and a half weeks old, but he’d recognise that cry anywhere. He turns to his left and sees Amy lifting their newborn son out of his stroller, cradling him gently.

“Hi,” she says once Sam is in her arms, smiling at Jake’s dumbstruck expression.

“Hey,” he replies, standing up and kissing the two loves of his life. “What are you guys doing here? Miss me too much?”

“Always,” Amy says sweetly and he has to kiss her again, well, just _because_.

“I missed you too. So much. This picture is perfect,” he gestures to the framed photograph of the three of them in hospital taken right after Sam was placed in their arms for the first time, positioned carefully on his desk so it’s always in view, “but it’s not the same as being home with you.”

Amy pouts. He’d only been able to take two weeks paternity leave and they both wished it had never ended. Everything was better when he was at home with them. “I’m sorry, babe.”

“It’s alright. Captain Holt obviously couldn’t be without his best detective for any longer. And, hey, I’m putting away bad guys and making New York a safer place for this little dude to live, so it’s not all bad.”

“Do you want to hold your little dude?” Amy asks, already knowing what his response will be.

Predictably, he nods, grinning widely as he takes Sam into his arms. “Hey, buddy, it’s your dad,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss into his dark, curly hair. “Have you had a good morning with mommy?”

“We read some books in bed after you went to work, snuggled, and then he fed for ages, but he was still a little fussy so I took him for a walk, which brings me to why we’re here.”

“You were passing the precinct on your walk and thought _‘gee whiz, I really miss Jake’_ and decided to pay your ridiculously attractive husband a visit?”

Amy rolls her eyes as he smirks and waggles his eyebrows suggestively at her. “As much as I love my ridiculously attractive husband, Dave wasn’t lying. I am here to report a crime.”

“What? Are you OK? Nobody hurt you, did they? If someone hurt you, I’ll kill them.”

“Jake, _no_. Sam and I are fine, I promise.”

“What happened then?” He questions, his eyes still wide and panicky at the thought of something bad happening to his family.

“As we were walking past the bakery - you know, the one with the cupcakes that your mom is obsessed with - we saw a robbery at the bank across the street. I tried to run after them but, obviously with the stroller and the post-baby body, I’m not quite as fast as I used to be. They got away.”

“How many?”

“Three. Average height and build, all wearing black hoodies. I couldn’t get a good look at their faces but the bank’s security tapes may be able to pick them up.”

Jake furrows his brow. “Why would you rob a bank in broad daylight?”

“Maybe because it’s unexpected and so the teller’s guards would be down. Do you need to take my statement, Detective?”

“I do, but since I’ve got an adorable baby boy in my arms, maybe it should wait until later. Oh, would you look at the time, it’s my break now. What do you say to a romantic break room date with vending machine snacks and crappy coffee?”

“I’d say that sounds perfect,” she jokingly swoons, following him into the break room.

Jake and Amy spend the next half an hour fawning over how cute Sam is, introducing him to members of the precinct as they pop into the break room, and smiling as they watch everyone else fawn over how cute Sam is, too.

“Peralta, what are you-.” Holt freezes upon seeing Amy sat beside Jake. “Oh. Sergeant Santiago is here. I wasn’t aware you were back from maternity leave.”

“I’m not, sir, I only came to report a bank robbery that I witnessed.”

“OK, well, Detective Peralta has an overdue arrest report to write for me, so he really should be getting back to work.”

“Right, sir, o-of course, sir,” Amy stammers, her cheeks reddening.

“But Captain... Sam is here,” Jake says pointedly, nodding at the sleeping baby on his chest.

“A police station is not really the appropriate place for a baby,” Holt responds uneasily. “It’s a flagrant violation of the rules.”

“We didn’t mean to violate any rules, Captain. I just needed to stop by to report that crime and there wasn’t anyone who could babysit Sam on such short notice.”

“Plus, he missed his daddy,” Jake adds. “And how can you say no to that face?”

“He does have very cute chubby cheeks,” Holt concedes, his ultra-professional exterior wavering as he watches Amy comb her fingers through her son’s hair. “Fine. I will allow short visits once a week until Santiago returns from maternity leave, but he must be kept far away from any suspects, witnesses, and evidence. This is a police station after all. Got it?”

“We understand, sir,” Amy replies, saluting him.

Jake rolls his eyes. His wife is such a dork. “Got it, Cap’n. Now, do you want a cuddle with your Godson or not?”

“Of course I do. Pass him over here.”

Jake grins, lifting Sam from his chest. He stirs and begins to cry, unhappy to be moved from his comfortable position on his dad, but he instantly calms down upon being held by Holt. Normally only his parents and grandparents can soothe him that quickly. “He clearly loves you,” Jake says sweetly. “Like mother, like son, hey, Ames?”

“Absolutely,” Amy replies, snapping pictures on her phone to send to Kevin.

“He’s a smart kid then.”

Sam begins to wake and before any of them know what’s happening, the front of Holt’s pristine captain’s uniform is covered in baby puke.

Jake just laughs - loudly. “Ames, please tell me you got a picture of that.”

“I got it,” she says, showing her husband the photo that he happily declares will be his new lock screen. She turns to a shell-shocked Holt. “I am so sorry, Captain. We’ll pay for dry clean-.”

Holt holds up his hand, effectively stopping his Sergeant mid-anxious ramble. “Don’t worry about it, Santiago. These things happen. It’s all part of being a Godparent. Although if you’d excuse me, I have a video conference with the commissioner in five minutes and I should probably remove your son’s vomit from my uniform before that, don’t you think?”

“Yes, sir.” She takes Sam back into her arms, fishing a baby wipe from his diaper bag to wipe his face. “And again, I’m so sorry, sir.”

“I told you not to worry about it,” he responds, giving her what she assumes is meant to be a reassuring smile. He turns on his heels, marching out the break room. He stops sharply just outside the doorway. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about that late arrest report, Peralta.”

“ _Damn it_ ,” Jake curses once he’s out of earshot; he’d hoped Sam may have distracted him enough to let the arrest report slide. “I should really get on with that,” Jake says sadly, kissing his two favourite people goodbye.

“I’ll email you my statement this afternoon.”

“Double sided?”

“Single spaced.”

“Santiago style!”

She beams at him as she puts Sam back in his stroller and tucks the blanket knitted by his doting Abuela around him. Together, they slowly walk out of the break room and head towards the elevator, neither wanting their family time to end (even if it is only for a few hours).

“So... I’ll see you tonight then?”

“Yes. Your mom’s frozen lasagne sound good?”

“Sounds perfect. Can’t wait.”

Amy reluctantly presses the elevator button and pushes Sam’s stroller inside when the doors open. “We love you, Jake. See you later.”

“I love you both more!” Jake calls back as the doors shut on him. Deflated, he makes his way back to his desk and the most boring arrest report of all time.

“Miss you,” he murmurs, pressing his fingers to his lips and then the photograph of his wife and son. Only eight more hours to go.


	4. Better than the Bullies

“Mom, can you help with my maths homework?”

“Of course, honey,” Amy replies, resting her arm on Sam’s back as she looks over his shoulder at the sheet full of equations.

“How come you didn’t ask me?” Jake cries, affronted, as he looks up from playing Angry Birds on his phone. “I’m smart too! I’m the best detective in the NYPD!”

Sam glances cautiously at Amy, who shakes her head as if to say _‘leave me out of it.’_

However, before he has time to formulate a response with an excuse about how of course Jake’s smart, just not _as_ smart as Amy, the front door opens and immediately slams shut. Normally Mia would bounce into the kitchen, greet them all with a kiss on the cheek, and happily discuss her day at school. Today, she doesn’t even say hello, instead running to her bedroom and slamming that door, too.

“I thought we still had a few years to go until she became a moody teenage girl.”

Amy lightly slaps Sam’s arm. “Leave her alone. Something is clearly wrong.”

“She has been unusually quiet lately,” Jake worries, exchanging concerned looks with his wife.

“She would tell us if it were serious, wouldn’t she?”

“Yeah, of course she’d tell her weirdly overprotective cop parents if something was bothering her,” Sam pipes up again, attracting the attention of both his mom and dad. “Don’t worry, guys, I’m fine. _And clearly the only sane one in this family,_ ” he murmurs under his breath.

“We heard that.”

“I’m going to go talk to her,” Amy decides, overcome with worry about her baby girl. She walks over to Mia’s room and presses her ear to the door. Hearing Mia’s loud sobs, she knocks on the door, not waiting for a response before opening it. “Hi, mija. How was school?”

“Rubbish,” she mumbles, the word barely audible.

Amy sighs, sitting on Mia’s bed and wrapping her arm around her daughter. She can feel Mia’s whole body tremble, her face flooded with tears. “What happened, sweetie?”

“Don’t wanna talk about it.”

“But I’m your mom. You can tell me anything.”

“I’m being bullied,” she admits after a pregnant pause, anxiously playing with the ends of her hair.

“Bullied?” Amy repeats, her heart breaking in two. How could anyone ever hurt her perfect little Mia? A few tears leaking out of her own eyes, Amy asks how long its been going on for.

“A few months, since that new girl joined our class. She hates me and she’s got everyone else to gang up on me, too.”

“Mia... I am so sorry. Does your teacher know?” Amy asks, mentally planning a furious letter to the school. When they first toured the school with Sam the vice-principal had boasted about their superb anti-bullying policy. Amy’s miserable daughter is evidence that said policy is not as effective as the parents were led to believe.

“I don’t think so,” Mia responds, her eyes downcast. “The other girls make fun of me for liking books and stationary and museums. And Sarah called me an ugly nerd.”

“You are _not_ ugly,” Amy says fiercely, lifting Mia’s chin so she can look into her gorgeous brown eyes. “You are beautiful, and kind, and funny, and _so_ intelligent, and the best little ballet dancer I’ve ever seen. Those girls are just saying those things because they’re insecure about themselves - or maybe they’ve been bullied themselves, but I promise you that the things they’re saying are not true.”

Mia sniffles, haphazardly wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

“You know, I’ve been bullied and made fun of my whole life.”

“You have?” Mia questions timidly, shocked that anyone could ever say anything bad about her mom.

“I was smarter than everyone else in my grade - just like you - so I skipped fourth grade. My old class _hated_ me for it. Obviously when your uncles found out, the bullying stopped pretty quickly, but throughout high school, college and even at work, people would always make fun of me for wearing pantsuits, or being a nerd, or loving organisation as much as I do. But you know what I realised? I’m better than they are. They’re the ones tearing somebody else down to feel better about themselves. You are better than these bullies, mija, I promise you.”

“But what do I say to them to make them stop?”

“Just carry on being your usual friendly self and I’ll have a word with your school tomorrow morning. I will not let this stand, OK?”

“OK,” Mia whispers, resting her head on Amy’s shoulder. “I love you, mom.”

“I love you more, mija,” Amy replies, kissing the top of her daughter’s dark hair. “Now shall we go see dad and Sam? They missed you today.”

“Can we stay here for a bit instead?”

Amy furrows her brows in confusion.

“I like snuggling with you.”

Amy’s heart melts and she squeezes her daughter tight.

The two of them stay in that position for some time and don’t even notice Jake opening the bedroom door. He smiles widely and snaps a picture of his two favourite girls on his phone, quickly making it his lock-screen. Not wanting to disturb the precious mother-daughter moment, he gently closes the door behind them and covers their dinner so they can eat it later, that smile never leaving his face. He’s so lucky that his wife is the best mom in the world.


End file.
